


Stolen

by CesarioOneiroi (VividDayDreamer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Attempts at healing, Dark, Death, Fear, Hatred, grim, illusion of safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/CesarioOneiroi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Stolen

In their arms they held,  
A vulnerable soul only learning to blossom.

In a field of lava torn earth,  
Among the ashes and hardened rock,  
Time had begun to heal its wounds.

Seeds embedded into the cracks,  
Fueled by sun and rain.  
Roots had penetrated,  
Clawed its way through,  
To absorb minerals and adhere  
To a single purpose:

_Live._

Many of its brethren joined its call,  
An army of grass, and flowers, and weeds  
Sprinkled the pitch black, grim landscape.

Patches of moss added color,  
Ferns began to sprout up.  
And soon the land,  
Was no longer barren.

Nature had persevered.

It just happened to be,  
A soul had found haven here,  
Begun to feed on the thought of life;  
To take a cue,  
Read a page from their book,  
And do what these seedlings  
Have managed to do.

_Survive._

So in this field,  
They lick their wounds,  
Look to the sky,  
And build the courage to live.

Bones may have been fractured,  
Skin may have been sliced at or scraped away,  
Blood may have flowed,  
Tears may have been shed,  
But the soul...  
The soul had remained.

Content with the promise of hope,  
Birthing a seed within their heart,  
A smile—  
The first smile—  
Rose to the surface.

The soul too had been given,  
A second chance at life.

Then in a sudden appearance,  
Did another appear.

Stronger.

Braver.

Wiser.

The soul's smile brightened  
At being given another gift;  
Another sign to live.

Cradled in firm limbs,  
Galloping on a equally gallant steed,  
The soul felt at greater peace...

Until the opposite was felt. 

Fear.

Terror.

Panic.

For out of nowhere,  
Came a sudden halt.  
A sudden heft.  
A sudden shove.  
Then the sky felt further away.

In a blink of an eye,  
The soul registered strong winds,  
Jagged rock walls,  
A twisted knot from deep within,  
And the endless feeling of weightlessness..

The face of their savior,  
Now far from sight,  
Was all that was left.

The soul, alone,  
Plummeted;  
Slamming the final breath from their lungs.

As their eyes,  
Faded  
To black.


End file.
